1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone system; and more particularly, to a system and method for inhibiting the sending of text messages from a cell phone by a driver operating a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art disclosures are related to the use of a cell phone in an automobile. Cell phones taught by these disclosures are generally connected by wire to a remote speaker and a microphone, permitting the phone to be used for telephone conversations while driving without being hand-held. Alternatively, a number of cell phone devices available in the market have Bluetooth® capability. These cell phones communicate wirelessly with a remote speaker and microphone, thereby enabling hands free cell phone conversations while driving. Today, personal digital assistants such as Blackberry™ and iPhone™ devices integrate the functionality of a personal digital assistant (PDA), an MP3 music player, and a cell phone in a single device. Some of these integrated devices can communicate to external devices using an infrared data stream communication similar to a remote control for a television. Such remote control devices have also been available with PALM™ personal digital assistants. Users of these devices can send address data from one PDA to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,114 to Dowens, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for relaying telephone communications. This telecommunication relay device relays communication from a first party to at least one second party, who may use terminals of different types such as telephone stations, text telephones, two-way pagers, personal digital assistants with communication capabilities, data network terminals, etc. The telecommunication relay device converts text received from text terminals into voice for voice terminals and converts voice to text and vice versa. The telecommunication relay device also permits the first party to leave messages for other parties. In addition, the telecommunication relay device may open a private chat room to allow communication between data network terminals and telephone stations, for example. The telecommunication relay device may also provide conferencing capability where the conferees may use different type terminals. With such devices, cell phone text entry is not disabled when driving an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,417 to Slemmer, et al. discloses car-safe messaging interfaces for interactive pagers and related methods. The messaging interface may be used in conjunction with interactive pagers and includes a housing that contains a message processing circuit, a user interface, and a communications circuit that is used to forward the text messages between the message processing circuit and an interactive pager. The user interface may be used to forward messages between a user of the interactive pager and the message processing circuit. The user interface comprises a microphone located within the housing. The user interface is configured to convey an audio message received via the microphone and the message processing circuit; it includes a voice recognition circuit that converts the audio message into a text message. A communications circuit coupled to the message processing circuit is configured to convey the text message from the message processing circuit to the interactive pager. In operation of the system disclosed by the '417 patent, text entry in the cell phone is not disabled while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,302,272 to Ackley discloses a cell phone parental control method. Usage of a networked wireless device, including incoming communications, outgoing communications, text messaging and application launching, is controlled remotely. Controlling entities, such as parent cellular telephones or web sites, are provided with the ability to select a list of approved anytime incoming communications, or approved incoming and outgoing communications based on time and day. Incoming communications include text messaging and telephone calls. Further, the controlling entity is provided with the ability to reroute to the controlling entity any usage of the wireless device such as incoming communications, outgoing communications, and application launching. Access to usage logs of the wireless device is provided to the controlling entity. The parental control is enabled by the parent control device sending an SMS message to the child's wireless device. There is no indication that the driver of an automobile is disabled from entering text messages.
US Patent Application No. 20030100337 to Chotkowski, et al. discloses a wireless device for broadcasting information and related method for use with mobile wireless devices. A wireless device is provided for broadcast of information comprising a medium; a means for storing information on said medium; and a means for transmitting the information on said medium to various access points including a desktop personal computer, a handheld computer, a cellular phone or other mobile wireless devices. A related system and method for broadcasting information from the wireless device is also included. The broadcast information is data, not a command for shutting off text message capability of a cell phone used by a driver of an automobile.
In spite of all these advanced cell phone features, there remains a need in the art for a feature operative to disable use of the text messaging feature of a cell phone while driving. During text entry, the driver frequently takes his eyes off the road to assure that correct text is entered. The texting operation is widely regarded as being even more distracting than speaking in a hand-held cell phone. While many jurisdictions have already instituted laws prohibiting talking on a hand-held cell phone while driving, the problem of drivers text messaging has yet to receive as much attention. This may, in part, be due to a lack of practical means to control or regulate text messaging by drivers. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for cell phone devices that can be disabled for text entry while driving, yet are available for text entry during all other times. Such a device would improve driver safety and the safety of others on the road.